WotC: Legacy of Revan
by BrxkenArrow
Summary: I often wondered what my life would be like if and when I was born into this particular Galaxy, far, far away. Would be a Jedi Padawan? A Sith Acolyte? A Mandalorian warrior? Maybe even an Alderaan noble? I didn't know. That is, until I was born on Mandalore to a woman respected and revered by many. OCxSabine. REVIEW! Rated T for safety. Might go up, might not.
1. Heist

_~~Flashback~~_

 _One of my earliest memories in this universe was of a battle, one warrior to another, and only the strongest would rule our planet. I was three, maybe four years old, being held by my mother at the time. I watched as the red-skinned, horned, half-droid Zabrak battled against the man that my mother followed. Red light clashed with black in a vicious battle of swords, blasters, and fists. The went in favour of one to the next at the drop of a hat. It wasn't completely clear to anyone who would win. Not until the Zabrak had his opponent on all fours._

" _Like you said…" Pre Vizsla whispered, panting heavily. His heavy armor had gashes and scorch marks all over, mainly from his opponent's lightsaber and his own deflected blasts. "Only the strongest shall rule." He said softly, but passionately, as he closed his eyes, accepting his fate. As the Zabrak raised the weapon he disarmed off of Vizsla, a soft, gloved hand covered my eyes. I didn't see my mother's commanding officer get decapitated._

" _I claim this sword, and my rightful place, as Leader of Death Watch!" Maul roared in victory as he held the Darksaber above his head. As my mother removed her hand from my eyes, I saw at least half of the Death Watch members around us walked towards the former Sith, bowing before him. Apart of me was angry that they would follow an outsider, but another understood that Mandalorian law states that Maul is, for all intensive purposes, Leader of Death Watch now._

" _Never." My mother spat, a cold anger radiating off of her in waves. "No outsider will ever rule Mandalore." She hissed as she and several other members backed up._

" _If you will not join me, you will all die." Maul warned darkly. As if following a silent command, the members of Death Watch that bowed before Maul stood and aimed their blasters at those that did not. Instinctively, I held closer to my mother, a gesture she returned._

" _You're all traitors!" She yelled at the ones aiming at her._

" _Unfortunately for you, history will not see it that way." Maul growled, his eyes moving towards me. His yellow orbs bored into mine for a painfully long moment before his eyes widened. I could feel the darkness pulsing within him, and I think there may be something he felt within me. "Execute them!" He yelled, pointing the Darksaber at my mother. Or, perhaps, me. Suddenly, I found myself in the arms of another Death Watch member._

" _Get him out of here!" My mother ordered, her brilliant green eyes, which I had inherited, sharp._

" _Yes Ma'am!" The Mandalorian nodded, holding me tightly. With that, he ran towards the exit, his jetpack flaring as he jumped over the railing. Childish fear striking me, I clung to the man's armoured shoulders, not daring to look down._

 _~~Dream End~~_

* * *

My eyes shot open as I drew in a deep breath, hearing the alarm blaring around me. Show time. Having gotten into the bed with all but my coat and boots on, it took me little time to get ready for the heist I'd prepared for. I slept in an inn here in Mos Eisley, waiting for my little surprise in the Imperial camp nearby to do it's thing. And, judging by the alarm, the detonators I set to go off when enough people are in the blast radius had just exploded. Excellent. That means that I have a short window of opportunity to swoop in, grab what I'm looking for, and get out.

That in mind, I went straight for the window of the room I'd rented and opened the curtain. The civilians were in distress, and the Imperials around were occupied keeping them under control. Couple that all with the dark night sky, this is perfect. I climbed out of the window to the roof of the building, which didn't take all that long. In the distance, I could see the remnants of the explosion, which made me smirk. Time to get to work. Sliding down the wall, making sure my movements produced as little sound as possible, I waited for the right moment, and then pushed off, jumping to the next building.

I suppose an explanation is in order. In this universe, one I was _incredibly_ fond of, and have hoped to live in for several millennia now, I am known as Michael Shan. I know, weird to have such a normal name in a world like this, but I kind of like it. Gives me a mysterious feel to those who don't know me. But, I should point out that I was born with the name Dante Kryze. I'm a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter/Mercenary of Clan Kryze. For now, at least. This particular job I'm on wasn't given to me by anybody; I heard of a certain experiment, and decided to investigate. If the intel is good, that means I just might get a new toy~

What was the Intel talking about? Well, I'd heard a rumor that spoke of an Imperial camp here on Tatooine that was experimenting with a strange Holocron. That confused me, understandably. A Holocron can only be activated through the use of the Force, the Emperor knows this, Vader knows this, so why would there be a camp trying to experiment with one? I doubt they have a Force-user at the ready for such a task, and I doubt they'd send an Inquisitor for such a menial task. (I think.) Which begs the question; why is it here? I'm going to find out, and, if possible, take the Holocron for myself.

After a short period of jumping across rooftops towards the aforementioned Imperial Camp, I stopped, just at the edge of the town, seeing the camp about half a klick away. For the record, a 'klick' on land is the equivalent of a kilometre. I could see from where I stood, several Stormtroopers patrolling the perimeter of the camp. They'd installed walls around the camp, probably to make sure thieves such as myself have a harder time getting to anything of value, particularly the Holocron.

That won't stop me.

I crouched, ready to jump off the building I was currently on, but I suddenly heard footsteps behind me, and blasters being set. "Don't move." A voice said behind. Fuck. "Stand up, put your hands where we can see them, and turn around. Slowly." The voice ordered sternly. Slowly, as requested, I held up my hands, standing up. As I turned around, the two Stormtroopers that had their blasters aimed at me seemed surprised.

"Mandalorian." The second trooper whispered. Why is that surprising? I mean, doesn't Boba Fett frequent this planet? Also, I can't be the only Mandalorian here on Tatooine right now, can I? Can I? I don't think so. Well, Mandalore is with the Empire right now(mostly) so me robbing an Imperial Camp of a valuable artifact, such as a Holocron, could be considered a treasonous act. Although, I'd have to be loyal to the Empire in the beginning to commit treason…

Anywho, yes, as the trooper so dumbly stated, I am a Mandalorian, and I wear, shocker, Mandalorian armour. Typical Clan Kryze armour, though I reforged it to provide a little more maneuverability, and I gave it a dark black paint-job, perfect for stealthy missions such as this one. The undersuit I wore underneath it was also black. Although, on the chestplate, I had a raven-esque symbol painted in dark red, and on the left shoulder pad, a white skull, reminiscent of the Punisher's logo.

I also wore a utility belt, blaster holsters attached to my hips, each housing a Westar 55 Heavy Blaster Pistol. Over everything, I wore an armour-weave coat. Those things are good to have. They can deflect most blaster fire, and even slight lightsaber strikes. Couple that with Mandalorian armour, which counters all but the strongest blaster fire, and is very lightsaber resistant, I've got a good defense on me. Although, it wasn't one of those huge, baggy ones that the Jedi wear, no. Ugh. It fit snug around my armour, reminiscent of Nick Fury's leather coat from the MCU. I also had a pair of Mandalorian vambraces on my arms.

Last, but certainly not least, I wore a teched out mask over my face, rather than the typical Mandalorian helmets. Said mask was a perfect replica of the mask that once belonged to one Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith, Jedi Knight, and my ancestor. Not only did it look badass, but it was easier to put on and take off, and it had some tech that most Mando helmets didn't.

"Congratulations, you guessed my origin perfectly." I said sully, my voice muffled by my mask. "You win a prize, being…" I trailed off, drawing one of my blasters before either of them could say or do anything. "Death." With that, I shot them both. They fell to the ground before they could even register what I said. With a sigh, I turned to face the camp again, readying myself to jump. There's a guard at the exit of the town, so I'd have to jump over them. Easy enough.

Setting my attention on the guardsmen, I waited until they had their focus on something other than guarding. Then, a few minutes later, a small supply convoy came along. Perfect. As the guards inspected said convoy, I took my opportunity. Focussing, I looked towards the camp. With a deep breath, I focused, and jumped. Thanks my 'special' abilities, I was able to make a jump of at least 150 metres, well past the attention of the Troopers guarding the exit, and out of the sight of the guards patrolling the camp.

Show time.

* * *

I took a few minutes to analyse the patrol patterns of the troopers who circle the perimeter of the camp. I would need to wait until a sufficient window was open before I swoop in. I could just jump over now, I can make it, but that runs the risk of one of the patrol seeing me. There are around ten troopers in the patrol, five walking clockwise, five counter clockwise. When two troopers, one from each direction, pass each other, there's a narrow blindspot, where I can jump right between their backs, before the upcoming troopers see me. I'd have to wait until said blindspot comes along, which is every ten minutes or so, unfortunately. Force knows I hate waiting. 10 minutes, 10 hours, it doesn't matter. I hate waiting. Something that has stayed constant with me in every universe, which is surprising considering I'm technically an entirely different person with world I visit.

Looks like I won't have to wait for too long though. Right now, two troopers are approaching each other. They're getting closer… 10 meters… seven metres… three… one… now! As soon as they pass each other, I make the move. Having been hiding behind a small sand dune, I jump over it and sprint silently. When I'm close enough, I push off with every bit of strength I have, managing to just barely jump over the fence and land on the other side with a roll. Unfortunately…

"Hey!" A Stormtrooper, one I'd landed literally right in front of, aimed his blaster at me as I stood to my feet. Not wasting any time, I grabbed him by his helmet and snapped his neck, grabbing onto him so that he wouldn't hit the ground with a thud. I quietly dragged his body away and stored it in an empty crate. Not sure how long he'll stay undiscovered, but it should long enough. With that taken care of, I slipped off towards my target. It seems as if the distraction my detonator provided earlier wasn't as distracting as I thought it would be, as everyone had returned to their work.

Making sure to keep my footsteps as quiet as I could possibly get them to be, I snuck around the camp, looking through every tent, barrack, and structure that had a roof over it's head. One area had various computer screens and Technicians analysing Holocron images and similar devices. Another was comparing frequencies from Holocrons with Kyber Crystal frequencies and other holographic devices.

Hilariously enough, I actually stumbled in on two Technicians who were on their break, getting busy, if you know what I mean. Thankfully, I got out of there before I saw anything too explicit. I'm no prude, but I respect other people's boundaries. Still, I find myself wondering why those two would risk doing such a thing here of all places. I mean, the Empire already forbids fraternisation between co-workers. Add in the fact that this camp is rather important and can't afford any distractions, regardless of whether it's a trap or not, you'd think they'd try to control themselves. Especially given how hot this planet is, and the sweat they'll work up, but I digress.

In actual fact, those two having their little affair in the worst possible place gave me an opportunity. They'd both left their consoles completely unguarded. So, I snuck over to one of them, maintaining my stealth, and plugged in a small transceiver into it. With a smirk, I tapped the communicator on my mask, hearing the cheery beeps and whistles of my favorite Astromech droid.

"Good to hear from you too T7." I told one of my only two crew members with a smile. T7-O1, an astromech droid that was constructed well over 200 years ago. I found him up on Nar Shadaa a few years ago. Bought him for a quite a price, but it was totally worth it. The vendor thought he was screwing me over, but he didn't know what he was selling. Fool. "I just put a transceiver spike in a console. Can you use it to tell me where the Holocron is?" I asked him.

He responded with an affirmative whistle. After a moment, he spoke again, giving me the location of my target, warning me of the ten guards surrounding it.

"The centre tent? Brilliant." I sighed heavily. A tent is much smaller than a whole camp. No sneak in opportunities this time around. T7 then chimed in with a few more beeps. "Always open to suggestions Buddy." I responded. I received a little bit of a lengthy set of binary bleeps and whistles. "Detonators? Good plan, but I only have two on me right now." I replied, checking my utility belt. T7 whistled back. After a few seconds, a pop up appeared on my HUD, showing me a birds eye view map of the camp I was in. The weapons storage, and the main barracks were highlighted as ideal locations for a detonator. I've never been given any reason doubt him before, so I suppose I can give his idea a try. "Thanks T7." I told him, cutting the com link and looking towards the weapons storage, which was closer of the two locations. "Let's just get this done." I told myself, continuing with my task.

* * *

It took a bit of time, but I eventually managed to set a detonator at each location T7 suggested for me. I had been discovered by a small number of Troopers as I went along, but as each one saw me, they quickly suffered a swift demise. It was a bit annoying having to hide the bodies in crates, empty tents, and even burying one of them, but I managed. Then I had to get to the tent at the centre of the camp, where the Holocron was. That way, I could take as little time getting there as possible, while maximising the time I have in there. That's what she said…

So, after I got as close as I could to the tent, I pressed the detonate key on my vambrace, sending a signal to the detonators to go off. Within a few seconds…

*BOOOOOOOM!*

I smirked. The alarm started blaring loudly once more. The weapons storage was filled with detonators from the start, so setting one off in there caused a bigger explosion than the other. All available troops minus a small handful, separated towards the two areas to investigate. Several of the higher ranking men were yelling out 'Intruder Alert' and all that jazz. There was now only a grand total of two guards in front of the tent. Smiling, I reached towards my utility belt and pulled out two throwing knives. In a matter of seconds, the two guards were on the ground, dead, knives in their necks.

"Honestly…" I sighed quietly. "You'd think armour from a technologically advanced Empire would protect against things like this." I said to myself as I retrieved the knives from their necks. Hey, these things are expensive. No way am I just going to leave them there like a calling card. "Now, let's see what we have here." I said, walking into the tent…

Only to be greeted by three technicians. They were all focussed on a pad or console, no doubt having been ordered to keep focus on their work. They were all surrounding what looked like a circular stone, probably extracted from a temple of some kind of temple, Jedi or Sith, I don't know, but it'd definitely Force-related. In the center of this circular construct, was a purple crystalline orb which seemed to be embedded into the stone. It gave off a faint glow.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, drawing the attention of all three technicians. As soon as they turned their heads to me, I had both of my blasters out. "Bye." I smirked, shooting. They were dead before they hit the ground. "Two easy." I said with a shaking of my head, spinning the blasters and holstering them. "Now, what have we here?" I asked the air, approaching the stone.

As stated before, the stone was circular, perfectly, I might add, and in the centre there was a crystalline orb, purple in colour, embedded in the stone. Definitely a Holocron. Not one I've ever seen before, but most certainly a Holocron. The colour and shape are different from anything I've ever seen. Holorcons are usually polyhedric, but this one is a perfect sphere. As for colour, well, Jedi Holocrons are usually blue or gold, and Sith Holocrons are usually red, black, or bronze. This one is unusual.

Giving a thoughtful hum, I clicked a switch at the jawline of my mask. The mask retracted backwards into the armour that rested on the back of my neck, showing off my short, red hair and electric green eyes. That was one feature my Raven mask replica had over other Mando helmets; it's retractable.

"Let's see what's going on here." I said, picking up one of the pads. I scrolled through the info on it, reading what looked important. "So that's it." I hummed as I found what they were doing. They weren't experimenting with the Holocron, they were trying to separate it from the stone. Even the Emperor and Vader themselves couldn't get it out of there, Force or otherwise. So they sent it here to have a team of scientists try to extract it.

I've only heard of stories like this a couple of times. Once, on Korriban, a couple thousand years ago, there was a Holocron in the tomb of an infamous Sith Lord. Scientists, Sith, and even a couple of Jedi had tried to get a particular Holocron from a vault in said tomb. For centuries, many tried and failed. Until a young Sith Apprentice shot lightning at the vault, and it opened. Many speculated as to why a simple Apprentice succeeded where even Dark Council members failed. Some believed the solution to be so simple that nobody thought of it, others believed that that young Apprentice was the one meant to open the vault. The mystery was never solved.

Now, that's all fine and well, but this poses a problem. How am I going to get this thing out of here? Let alone to my ship and off the planet. My ship's halfway towards the other side of the planet, and I don't have time to figure out how the aforementioned Sith Apprentice _exactly_ got his/her Holocron out. I don't even know if I could. Well, there is _something_ I could try, but it's risky, in that I might end up with a crap ton of Imperials on my ass afterwards.

"Check the centre tent!" I heard a voice shout in the distance.

"Fuck!" I cursed under my breath, tossing the pad away. Screw it. I'll give it a try.

Taking a deep breath, I held out my hand and reached out for the Holocron. I focussed my emotions, my desire for the Holocron, everything I could. Putting everything my Master taught me into my thoughts, I called to the Holocron with my thoughts, with my feelings. I felt a flicker from the Holocron, but didn't allow it to break my focus. I kept everything I had set on the Holocron.

When I opened my eyes, a bright purple glow shone from them. The stone that held the spherical Holocron cracked at the edge. Smirking, I put more emotion into my calling, feeling the pull of the Holocron calling back at me. Another crack appeared. And another. Eventually, they all started spreading towards the centre. In complete sync, the cracks stopped right at the Holocron's circumference, and the stone tumbled to the ground in pieces, leaving a floating Holocron behind. Smirking, I brought the device to my hand as the purple glow in my eyes died down.

"Nice." I grinned widely, eager to learn all of the secrets this unique sphere holds.

"Hand it over!" A voice said as a Trooper suddenly burst into the tent. Instantly, I reached out with my other hand and clenched my first. His head jerked to this side, his neck snapping, and he fell to the ground.

"Time to go." I said, pocketing the Holocron. I clicked the switch on the neck of armour again, and my Revan mask appeared on my face again.

I left the tent through the back, cutting through the fabric with one of my knives. I figured that the Troopers would gather around the entrance to cut me of from escaping. Lo and behold, I find around 15 Troopers with their blasters aimed at me as I cut through back of the tent. Wow. And here I thought these guys were incapable of thinking one move ahead. Impressive.

"Put your hands where we can see them, and hand over the artefact." Their apparent leader demanded, readying his blaster. The rest of the squad did the same.

"Yeah, I think not." I said simply. Before anyone could respond, I'd upholstered my blasters and shot at least three Troopers before I took cover behind a crate. The troopers followed suit. What followed was a lengthy battle 1 vs 15. Keep in mind, one Mandalorian, such as myself, is more than capable taking out 15 Stormtroopers, although it's hardly an instant process. It took time, and I took more than a few hits, though my armour did protect me. I won't bore you with the details, but I'll say that it took some time to shoot all the Stormtroopers. "Honestly, the Clones would have had me." I shook my head. "What was the Empire thinking?" I sighed, running off towards the entrance.

Along the way, I did come across a couple more Stormtroopers, but I took them down as they came easy enough. Their armour is awful, and it doesn't protect them from anything. One shot, and they're dead. Mandalorian armour, on the other hand, can withstand a fair number of shots from a blaster set to kill. Adding in the fact that my own armour is a little over 700 years old, you can see how this stuff is. The Stormtroopers might as well be wearing paper to protect themselves.

Digression aside, after leaving the camp perimeter, another Trooper approached on a speeder. Smirking at the opportunity, I stopped and waited, holstering my blasters. As he saw me, he pulled out his own blaster and started shooting at me. Dodging the shots, I waited until the right moment. Just as he was about to soar right past me, I thrust my arm out, sending him flying off of the speeder before jumping right on it, landing in the seat perfectly. With the newly acquired speeder, I took off towards the horizon, intent on getting off of this sandbox of a planet.

* * *

"Force-forsaken, fuck-mothering, kriffing stupid device!" I exclaimed in frustration as I walked through the desert in the middle of the night. The speeder that I had commandeered from a Stormtrooper had a faulty engine. When it went passed a particular speed limit, it overloaded, and I just barely managed to get off of it in time. Now, I'm stuck talking to the spaceport where my ship was docked. I could just call T7 and have him fly the ship to me, but that may attract some unwanted attention. So for now, I'm stuck with walking.

Fantastic.

The cold air biting at me was quite unpleasant, but my armour had a built in heat system for such climates, as it did a cooling system for extreme heat climates. It baffles me how a climate as hot and humid as a desert could be so chilling to the bone at night. I suppose the majority of the heat comes from the twin suns, and at night, when half the planet is facing away from the moon, then that heat doesn't reach. OK, it's easy to understand, but the difference is drastic.

As I continued to walk, whining to myself under my breath, I became aware of several presences surrounding me, assaulting my senses with their intentions. I'll tell you this much, none of those intentions are good. And if the location was anything to go by, I think I know who's stalking me. I'd stumbled into a large collection of rocks and boulders. Much better than the desert, the ground is solid, but these rock formations have been known to sometimes, emphasis on sometimes, house parties of...

"HAAAAAAH!" A familiar roar sounded in the distance as four humanoid figures jumped out of the shadows to surround me.

THESE guys…

"Sand people." I deadpanned as they aimed their weapons at me. "You're even uglier in person." I smirked, donning my mask again. Roaring, the four animals-on-two-legs attacked.

* * *

 **OK, introducing, the re-write of Truth, Honor, Vision; Legacy of Revan! As I said before, there were a lot of holes in the original that I wanted to fix, things I wanted to change and whatnot. This story is going to be a bit more thought out, and maybe start a little earlier than the original. MAYBE. I'm not sure where to start. I thought maybe I'd go with Ahsoka calling Mike when the Inquisitors are kidnapping children.**

 **Now, here are a few of the changes; Mike is now a member of Clan Kryze, not Varad. I think we all know who his mother is, but I won't say it because I want people to guess. He has Revan mask replica instead of a visor. His lightsabers will be different. His relationship with Sabine will be different, but will ultimately lead to the pairing. His backstory and training will be different, unique, I think. Something no one has done before, that I know of.**

 **As for what stays the same; Mike still has the Fury-Class Interceptor. He's still a descendant of Revan/The Shan family. He will be close to Ahsoka, as he was in the original. He will speak with Satele Shan's Force Ghost, and get her lightsaber.**

 **I thank you all for being patient with me. My autism causes an erratic pattern of ideas to fly around in my head, and I often can't keep up. Hence the terrible upload schedule.**

 **And one more thing:**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! HO HO HO!**

 **OK, now that that's out of my system, enjoy your Christmas day! I uploaded this at precisely midnight in my time zone, so it may or may not be Christmas for some of yoy. :P**


	2. Old Master

_~~Flashback~~_

 _Life was good for a time. After my mother had been named Regent of Mandalore by the Jedi, we'd moved into the Sundari Palace, where my Aunt Satine lived before… before she was killed by Maul… Anyway, for a few short months, Mom and I were happy. Mandalore was prospering as a planet of honorable and powerful warriors, not the ruthless monsters Death Watch originally aimed for, but not the pacifists Aunt Satine desired either. Mother was teaching me all she knew about our history, culture, and way of life._

 _Like I said, life was good._

 _However, it wasn't long before_ he _came along. When the Saxon Clan betrayed Mom, after the Empire took over, they sent reports to the Emperor and Vader about a 'child of interest,' as they they referred to me. After so much fighting, retreating, settling, and repeat, the Emperor sent_ him _to find me._

 _The Mandalorian Resistance had settled yet another camp in the wilderness of Mandalore. Death Watch loyalists, Mandalorian Rebels, and all manner of Mandalore Warriors had banded together to fight against the Imperial Occupation and Saxon Clan. For years I sat by, a child, as my own people fought against each other and the Empire. I was always guarded whenever our camp was attacked, and when attacks were planned, I was left behind. Understandable, I am just a child, but it was unsettling not knowing where my mother went off to, or what she was doing._

 _One day, a large squad of Stormtroopers and Saxon warriors attacked our base camp. Leading them was a man of the Empire. He wore a pitch black suit, a cape draped over his shoulders. His arms and legs were easily identifiable as machine, and the skull-like mask he wore with the helmet were menacing in their own right. What really solidified who and what this man was, was his breathing through his mask. Heavy, and slow; emphasised by the technology that keeps him breathing. And when he pulled out a red lightsaber, everyone knew who he was._

 _Darth Vader._

 _Darth fucking Vader is attacking the camp. And he's devastating the Resistance. Warriors are shooting at him with their blasters, he just deflects the shots. Rockets that are sent in his direction are telekinetically reversed back at their owners. Anyone who tried to hit him up close and personal, got stabbed through the chest with his lightsaber. No way is the Emperor going to send his right hand just to deal with some Resistance on Mandalore. Vader is here for a reason, and I think I know what it is._

 _Me._

 _I think Mom realised this as well. She seemed to be the only one who was capable of attacking Vader without being stabbed through in an instant. She was ruthless in her attacks against the cyborg sith, and it looked like he wouldn't get out of the situation for a moment. However, it wasn't long before he caught her by her wrist, and threw her to the ground. Fear struck me as my mother's head collided with the ground. She didn't pass out, but she was disorientated. If what happened next hadn't happened, she might have died._

 _Vader had his saber up, just seconds away from cutting my mother down where she stood. I'd never managed to do anything with the gifts I'd been given in this universe, but if I wanted to save my mother, I had to find it,_ now. _All of the fear I felt as Vader swung his blade exploded, and I acted on instinct. I thrust my arms out, screaming._

" _MOM!" My voice caught Vader's attention before he was thrown several yards away by an invisible force; my invisible Force. Several of the Mandalorians surrounding us saw this, and were shocked. As were the Imperials as they noticed their Lord on the ground, caught off guard by a child._

 _~~Flashback End~~_

* * *

I let out a groan as my eyes flickered open. My eyes hurt as the sun hit them unexpectedly, and I felt a sharp pain in my side as I tried to get up. Letting out a pained hiss, I gripped my side, feeling bandages wrapping around my stomach. Taking a good look at myself, I saw that my upper body armour had been removed. From the waist down, my clothing was untouched. I was completely topless, aside from the bandages around my stomach.

Taking in my surroundings, I found myself in a small hut, with a window, from which the sun was shining in through. There wasn't much to say about the hut, to be honest. A few chairs, a table, a small kitchen, and two doors that I would assume lead to a refresher and a bedroom. Aside from a plant or two, there was little to nothing to decorate the place. Strange thing though, I felt a familiar presence nearby, though I couldn't make out who or what it was, or where.

The Fatigue was strong in me… Heh.

"What… happened?" I asked, more myself than anyone else. I vaguely recall the whole ordeal with the Imperial Camp, and the Holocron. Having gotten the Holocron, I knocked a trooper off of his speeder and used said speeder to, well, speed off into the distance, towards the town where I had my ship docked. I didn't want to dock in the same town, so as to not draw suspicion to it, and I didn't want to land in the desert because that risks someone seeing it where it shouldn't be.

After a short while of riding on the speeder, taking a detour towards the actual direction of the town, having gone the wrong way to through the Empire off, the speeder engine exploded, maybe due to Tatooine's heat, or a faulty circuit somewhere, I don't know, but I ended having to walk the rest of the journey. I didn't want to call T7 to bring the ship to me, because that would attract TIEs and more Stormtroopers, so I just soldiered through it. Then, when I entered a formation of rocks, I was ambushed by a group of Tusken Raiders, or 'Sand Monsters' as T7 would call them.

It started out with just four of them, but I should have known better. Those first four were just the first line of attack. There were several more hidden around me, sniping or waiting for their opportunity to attack. Once I'd taken down those first four guys, which was a bit tiring in itself, given my lack of sustenance or hydration in hours prior, the battle got real. More of them showed up and attacked me all at once, some shooting at a distance, some attacking me head on. I took the up close ones down easy enough, despite the growing exhaustion and hunger, with the hidden blades in my Mandalorian Vambraces. Yes, an Assassin's Creed style Hidden Blade. I've worked as an assassin before, thought it would be a good fit, so I modified the Vambraces.

Anyway, the melee fighters fell to my Hidden Blades one by one, and I was able to deflect the shooters' and snipers' blasts with the shield in my Vambraces. Then I shot back at them. It was a tough fight, and I didn't go unscathed the whole time, but the only real bad injury I got was when the battle was ending. With the last breath it took, one of the Tusken Raiders was able to catch me by surprise and jab me in the side, right in a spot where my armour did NOT protect me. I mean, why would someone aim a blaster to the said of your stomach? It's not a good place to aim, and even if you hit, you probably won't do any impeding damage. However, the Tusken Raiders use these club-like weapons called Gaderrffi Sticks, which have small blades on either end. A blaster shot won't do terrible damage to the side of your stomach, but blade as long as your hand will, regardless of my armour-weave coat. Before I stabbed that bastard in the neck, he managed to get a hard jab in my side. And then I blacked out.

" _Then I end up over here…"_ I thought to myself, shaking the clouds from my head. _"Only question is: how?"_ I asked myself.

"Ah, you're awake. Good." I heard a voice say as one of the aforementioned doors opened. I know that voice…

Coming out of the door was an old man, probably in his late 50s, maybe early 60s. His hair was short and grey, as was his beard. He wore a beige tunic with a brown sash, and a brown undershirt. His pants were also a simple shade of brown, and there wasn't anything much to say about his boots. Over all of these clothes, the was a familiar, large brown robe that looked eerily familiar, and with the hood up, I just barely saw his blue-gray. And his presence… I could tell that this man was strong in the Force.

He removed his hood, and my blood ran cold. It can't be…

"Master Kenobi…" I whispered. I felt his surprise and shock that I knew who he was, but he didn't allow it to show.

"I am." he confirmed with a single nod. "Though I must ask how you know me, young one." He said, bringing a chair over to the cot I lay on as I sat up. He sat on said chair.

"My parents spoke highly of you." I told him, grunting in slight pain as I managed to balance myself.

"Parents?" he asked in interest. I nodded.

"Relia Shan and Bo-Katan Kryze." I told him, prompting wide eyes. Heh, I managed to shock a wise old Jedi Master. I think I deserve a pat on the back for that.

"It was no secret amongst the Jedi that Master Shan prefered the company of her fellow women." He said thoughtfully, his hand on his chin with his infamous thinking face on. "But, Bo-Katan?" He asked, confused.

"I was conceived through the Force." I explained. I normally would tell anyone this, but I'm talking to Obi-wan fucking Kenobi. I think I can trust him. "In the throes of passion, it is possible for two women to have a child through the Force, if the love between them is strong and real enough." I continued.

"I'd heard of such happenings, but I'd never seen it before." He responded. I could only shrug in response. "But, that is not the issue here." He decided, looking me in the eyes. "What do you call yourself?" He asked.

"Michael Shan." I introduced myself. "Dante Kryze at birth." I added with a respectful bow of the head, which he returned.

"You took both names?" He asked.

"The Empire has 'Dante Kryze' on their wanted list." I explained with a shrug. "I usually use Shan unless I'm speaking with another Mandalorian. Even then, I'm careful about it." I added. Nodding, Obi-wan reached into his robe.

"On to another matter." He said, pulling out two familiar devices; lightsabers. One was perfectly cylindrical and black, with three rings of golden filigree along the length, and an emitter in the shape of a Krayt Dragon head. Red gems were embedded in the place of the creature's eyes. The other was of a completely different design, more traditional, but of a much older design than one would find today, or even back in the Clone Wars.

It was an exact replica of Revan's lightsaber, the one he constructed during his retraining. Legend has it that it started out blue, but then Revan switched it out for a green crystal after defeating Malak. After Meetra Surik rescued him from imprisonment, he put the blue crystal back in, finding it to be a deep shade of violet this time around. I can only assume that this happened because he embraced both the Dark and the Light, and his crystal, which was intimately bonded with him, changed in tow, becoming a bright violet.

"Why do you have these?" The Jedi Master asked of me calmly.

"Take a wild guess." I said dully, reaching out with my hands. The two sabers flew into my hands effortlessly, the Krayt Dragon saber in my right hand, and the Revan saber in my left, and I activated them. The Krayt Dragon saber had a deep red blade, not the same colour as Vader's or an Inquisitor's; a much darker and brighter shade, like the colour of blood. It was powered by a red Krayt Dragon Pearl, one that my mother gave me as a pendant when I was a child. The Revan saber had a Hurrikaine Crystal as it's power source, creating a dark amethyst blade that went well with the other. "I made them." I said simply, deactivating them.

"You're not a Jedi, are you?" Obi-wan asked redundantly.

"I am not, nor am I Lightsider." I told him. I doubt he's surprised; he probably already felt the taint of the Dark Side on me. I'm not a Sith, well, not really, and I'm certain he knows that, otherwise he wouldn't have helped me. "But I have no love for the Empire. I'm something of a Rebel cell on my own." I assured him.

"I assume that's why you stole this from the Empire." He said, pulling the spherical Holocron from his robe sleeve.

"Yes." I confirmed, holding my hand out expectantly. He stared at me for a moment, and I almost thought he wasn't going to give it back. But then, after a short moment of silence, he sighed and surrendered it. "Thank you." I said brightly, clipping the device to my belt, which is still on for some reason. "And also, thank you for helping me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found me." I said gratefully.

"Think nothing of it." He said. "I wasn't about to let a young man die of blood loss in the desert." He told me, getting up. "I suggest you rest up a while longer." He advised. "I suspect you have places to be?" He asked. I nodded in response. "Then I will accompany you to the spaceport when you leave. I'd hate to see Bo-Katan's son in peril." He smiled warmly, in that 'grandfather' sort of fashion.

"I appreciate it Master Kenobi, but I am more than capable of making it, even now." I said with a faint grunt as I got up. The old man just sighed in response.

"What is with young people and their impatience?" He asked rhetorically, pinching the bridge of their nose.

"We are what we are." I grinned in his direction as I walked over to a corner, where my armour was stored neatly on a small table. I grabbed the long-sleeved undershirt and slipped it on, ignoring the small burst of pain shooting through my side as I did so. "Besides, I don't want to spend anymore time on this planet than I have to." I told him, clicking my neck. "The Empire may very well be after me already." I added.

"Valid." he conceded. Smirking, I focussed my attention towards my armour, taking a deep breath.

I allowed the Force to flow through me, and then around me, into the armour and equipment I wore. All of the equipment started levitating, floating towards and around me. I could sense Master Kenobi's intrigue at the sight as all of the armour paddings clicked into place on my body. Following the pads, my gloves floated over and onto my hands, and I clenched my fists to ensure they fit properly. Then, my vambraces slipped onto my arms, lighting up, signalling their activation. Finally, my mask covered my face, and I watched as they HUD activated. Smiling, I retracted the mask, looking myself over. I'm glad my armour didn't take any serious damage last night. Kenobi also mended the hole in my undershirt and coat.

"Thank you for the assistance, Master Kenobi." I said as I threw my armorweave coat on over my armour.

"Please." He held up a hand. "Just call me old Ben." He said with a grandfatherly smile. I nodded in response, storing my lightsabers in the inner pockets of my coat. "Shall we leave now then?" He asked. "It is round about noon." He told me. "And by land speeder, it will take around an hour to get to the nearest town." He informed.

"You don't need to do anything for me." I told him.

"Nonsense." He waved me off. "I'm headed towards town anyways, and I could use the company." he said, turning and walking off. Sighing in resignation, I surrendered and went with him. Parked just outside of his hut was a simple landspeeder. Without another word, we jumped into the vehicle and sped off. We shared some small stories and conversation along the way.

* * *

After arriving at Mos Espa, the spaceport in which I'd parked my ship, Kenobi and I set off towards the Bay where my ship was docked. We continued chatting for a while as we walked. He'd already made it clear that I was not to to tell anyone of my encounter with him. Coincidentally, Mos Espa is where Obi-wan and Qui-gon Jinn found 9 year old Anakin Skywalker in the first place. I wonder if this brings any bad memories for him?

"What do you intend to do when you leave this planet?" Kenobi asked of me as we walked through the town towards the docking bay.

"Lay low for a while, probably on Nar Shadaa or Ord Mantell, until this whole thing calms down." I said with a shrug. "Not much else to do until I find something else to steal or liberate from the Empire." I said thoughtfully. "Or maybe I'll take a bounty or Mercenary work." I added. Obi-wan shook his head in amusement.

"Going wherever the proverbial wind takes you then?" He asked with an amused smile.

"I suppose so." I smirked in response. As we continued walking, two Stormtroopers stopped us.

"Halt." They said in unison.

"Is there a problem here Troopers?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Identification please." One of them said, holding out his hand expectantly.

"As well as any weapons you have on you." The other one said, mimicking the first one's actions. "The Empire has ordered all individuals wearing Mandalorian armour be detained for questioning." He explained.

"Ah, I see." I said, trailing off with a smirk. Oh, I just have to. "You don't need to see my identification." I said with a wave of my hand, taking a light grip on both Troopers' minds.

"We don't need to see your identification." Trooper one said in a slight daze.

"I'm not the Mandalorian you're looking for." I aid, waving my hand again.

"You're not the Mandalorian we're looking for." Trooper two said, also in a daze. They both retracted their hands, no longer expecting anything from me.

"We can go about our business." Que the hand wave.

"You can go about your business." The two troopers stepped aside for Kenobi and myself.

"Move along." I waved my hand once more as Obi-wan and I continued on our way,

"Move along, move along." The troopers told us, waving their hands as if shooing flies away.

"Impressive." Kenobi told me as we walked.

"Thank you." I smirked proudly. "I've been practicing ever since I first saw Mother mind trick a shop owner to give her discount on a hyperdrive for her damaged ship." I smiled fondly at the memory. My Jedi mother, Relia Shan, was a great warrior, and a brilliant Force Wielder. I'll speak more of her at a later date.

"Master Shan was indeed a great Jedi." Obi-wan said with a sigh as we approached the docking bay. "Is she still…" He trailed off, not wanting to quite say it, I would assume.

I shook my head. "She was killed by Vader several years ago." I said with a sigh. Obi-wan's expression went even more downcast by that. Makes sense I suppose; his apprentice is responsible for the death of my mother; he may feel a tad guilty for that.

"I am sorry to hear that." he said, crestfallen.

"It was hard, but I moved on." I told him honestly. He didn't respond as we stopped just outside of the docking bay.

"It seems this is where we part ways." He said. I nodded in response.

"Before I go, I think there's something I should tell you." I said, catching his interest. "Some time ago, I had a vision, one pertaining to Vader." That seemed to make him more interested. "I don't know the details, but I saw Palpatine dying at his apprentice's hand." Kenobi's eyes widened. "And, on the ground, was a young man whom Palpatine was torturing." Comprehension dawned on Obi's face. "I know visions can be misinterpreted, but I have confidence in what I saw." I told him. "Anakin Skywalker will rise again." I promised.

The only reason I'm telling him this is because I can sense his sadness and pain. For all the wisdom and protection he granted to Luke, he still takes Anakin's fall hardly. He feels as if he failed both Anakin and the Jedi Order, and he's been carrying that weight with him all this time. I just wanted to give him a little more hope than what he has. A 'new hope' as it were. And, it seemed to work. With his eyes wide, and a hand over his mouth, I could feel his emotions flaring. He's a very old and wise Jedi Master, so he won't take what I've told him at face value, but maybe he'll at least find some spark of hope now. Perhaps he'll be motivated to make sure Luke is a bit more prepared for his father.

"I…" He whispered, shaking his head. Steeling himself, he looked at me. "Thank you, for sharing this with me, Michael." He said gratefully. "I hope that you are right." He said with a Jedi bow, one that I returned.

"As do I." I told him. "Goodbye, Master Jedi." I bade him farewell.

"To you as well, young Kryze." He followed suit. With that, he turned and went on his way, leaving me to my devices. Smiling at his retreating form, I turned to the docking bay and opened. As the bay doors slid up, I marvelled at the beauty on the other side.

The ship that waited for me was an amazing work of art. Imagine it as the Millennium Falcon having a baby with a TIE Interceptor. The end result; the Fury-Class Interceptor, the last of its kind, named the Huntress by _moi,_ and boy was it an amazing ship _._ It sported four high-powered laser cannons, two on either side, and a grand total of 80 missiles. It was also equipped with military grade shieldings, a cloaking device, and pitch black paint job with some crimson accents.

Now, I'm not the kind of guy who could be more in love with his ship than he would a real woman, but I definitely have a great love for the Huntress. She was a gift from my mother, Relia, before she died, so you can understand why'd be rather attached to it. Adding in the fact that everything I own is on that ship. It's essentially my own mobile home, as is the case with most people who travel the Galaxy.

Releasing a small breath, I paid the vendor droid the necessary docking fee, and walked towards the ramp, which had opened for me.

* * *

As I walked towards the cockpit of my ship, I was introduced to the sight of my little Astromech droid friend, T7-O1, rolling towards me with a serious of cheerful bleeps escaping him as a greeting. Most of his plating was silver, a few blue bits painted here and there, and his optic shone a dark blue. He was 1.15 meters tall, rolling with two legs in front of him, and a wheel at the back. One of his 'arms' extruded from his 'neck,' giving me a happy salute.

"Nice to see you too T7." I smiled, brushing my fingers on his saucer-like head as I walked past him, earning a small mechanical purr. Having been passed out for who knows how many hours, I found myself rather exhausted. With that in mind, I made my way towards the captain's quarters on the ship. "You mind setting a course for Nar Shadaa?" I asked of him. He responded with an affirmative, cheery whistle. "Thanks little buddy." I smiled at him, yawning. "I am going to take a nap." I told him. With that, we headed towards the rooms we desired.

As I entered, I let out a sigh, hearing the door close behind me. Stretching, I reached out with the Force, focusing my attention on my armour. One by one, the pieces clipped off of me and floated towards the small chest I had to store it all in. My boots, the pads, my mask, and vambraces all went in there, and I manually unclipped my utility belt and placed on the small stand next to my bed, before falling into it. It wasn't long before I felt the sweet bliss of sleep take me, drifting along with the sofy, subtle sound of the Hyperdrive engine.

* * *

 _~~Dream Start~~_

 _I sat in a ship, of what make, I don't know, but I do know that I sat in the cockpit, in the seat right next to the pilot. Said seat was occupied by a light green skinned Twi-lek female, who wore a simple pilot's suit, and a pair of goggles on her head. Through the viewing screen of the ship, I could what looked like a battle going on, though the only enemy ship was a single TIE fighter, and the Twi'lek pilot, along with several other ships, were firing on this fighter, to no avail._

 _Somehow, I could tell that the eyes I looked through were not my own._

" _The Force is strong with him." I said. Well, not really me, but the person who's eyes I'm looking through, a woman no doubt, said. I know this woman though. I feel like I've met her. "Kanan, let's find out how strong." She/I told someone who was sitting behind me._

" _How can I help?" The voice of a man asked._

" _Just remember your training." The woman/I responded, holding out a hand and closing her/my eyes. After a moment of what I could only assume was hesitation or uncertainty, I felt a hand on my/the woman's shoulder, and we reached out with the Force._

 _A moment passed before anyone else spoke. "There's something familiar… I feel… cold…" The voice of a young kid spoke up. I think he was speaking through a comm. "I think I know who it is!" He suddenly said. "Back on Lothal, I felt something. Kanan did too." he went on. "The fear, the anger, the hate…" He listed. "It's the Sith Lord we faced!" Wait, Sith Lord?_

 _Suddenly, I felt a cold, dark presence hit me like speeder. It was familiar… a presence I have not wanted to feel for a long time coming._

" _The apprentices live." A chilling, monotone voice, one I'd hoped to never hear again, spoke. Out of nowhere, the woman screamed. It wasn't just her, I screamed too, and everything went black._

 _~~Dream End~~_

* * *

I shot up from my bed, cold sweat dripping down my forehead. That voice… It's him… I remember, the scene in the Star Wars Rebels show, when the Ghost crew had escaped from Lothal in the beginning of Season 2. The eyes I was looking through, I think they were Ahsoka's. I haven't seen her a little while… Why would I be seeing through her eyes in a dream? Sure, she taught me a few things here and there over the years, but I don't see why I'd be able to look through her eyes.

Then there was that voice. I really hoped to never hear it again, but I knew I'd have to face him one day. In all the lives I've lived, few things have scared me as much Darth Vader. Sure, on a screen he's awesome villain and a great character, but live and in person? He's downright terrifying. I mean, how many Star Wars fans have made fun of his heavy breathing? Many. And yet, when you hear it up close, it haunts your nightmares.

There's also one more thing that bothers me about the dream…

He said 'The _apprentices_ live.'

"Plural…" I realised, my blood running cold.

* * *

 **And there we have chapter number two. Not gonna lie, I kinda struggled with this one. I wasn't sure how to go about Michael's interaction with Obi-wan. Part of me says their encounter was a little too simple, truth be told. I mean, Obi found him, helped him, gave him his stuff back, and took him to the space port. SUre, they had some conversation on along the way, some of it 'off-screen' as it were, but it still happened. What do you guys think? Could I have done better here?**

 **Concerning the lightsabers, I don't think I'll be giving Michael a Darksaber this time. Something about it just rubs me the wrong way, for whatever reason, so I just made the Krayt Dragon saber res this time. And I gave him a replica of Revan's purple lightsaber. I thought that would be cool. He'll still get Satele's lightsabers, rest assured. I plan on doing that part in the next chapter, though it will go differently.**

 **Also, I got a bit of foreshadowing and hinting done at the end there. I think it's painfully obvious what it means, but I'll keep it to myself for those who can't figure it out.**

 **And again:**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! HO HO HO! I mean... HAPPY LIFE DAY ALL! RAAAAH!**

 **Consider these two chapters my present to all my lovely followers. Thanks everybody!**


End file.
